


Lucifer: She's a devil

by Anonymoususer12346



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lucifer (TV) Fusion, Angry Dan Espinoza, BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Creepypasta, Dark Fantasy, Demonic Possession, Demons, Devil, Dimension Travel, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Opposites Attract, Other, Protective Lucifer, Shedevil - Freeform, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Twins, Winged Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoususer12346/pseuds/Anonymoususer12346
Summary: “Now, tell me, mr morning star, what is your greatest wish?” I taunted him.And just as always, he robotically replies, “Right now, I want to spend the rest of my life on earth, and never  rule...hell a..again…” by the time he finishes, he whips his head up...furrowing his eyebrows in sheer confusion.“H-how did you-” “oh luci, don’t act so oblivious, you’ve literally done the same thing to millions of others, it's about time you've had a taste of your own medicine.” I interjected With a wink.Lucifer knows many immortals, but once A girl waltzes into the lux; playing him at his Own devilish game he finds himself Intrigued.-Marcelien is the she-devil from Realm 2.7after her deminsion is destroyed, she escaped through a black hole tearing through the base of hell.-After the Escape, she finds her selfIn realm 1.The original realm of the universe,And the same Realm as none other than Lucifer MorningstarHow will Marceline cope with hopping from one deminsion to the other?How will Lucifer Cope with the sudden change in atmosphere?But more importantly how will 2 devils fit in 1 universe?





	1. Chapter 1

~ Marcy

If you think, even for a second- that there isn't a flipside to anything...anything at all-  
You're dead wrong. 

♤ ♤ ♤ ♤ ♤ ♤

My name Is marcelien, azoroth StarMorning, and I'm  
from realm 2.7 

In my world I was an angel, but was banished to rule hell by my Mother ominiscent. 

I ran hell, or at least I did until I escaped. 

When I fell in love with a humans man named mazikeen, and we had children before everything got ripped away from me. 

My mother, sent me back to hell and demolished half my demsinsion. 

I escaped through a black hole, in the base of hell, ending up in the 1st realm.

I've lived in this realm for, about 8 years. And 7 of them, I've spent searching for a way to replenish my demsinsion ...but I've given up on that. 

I know....you're probably wondering, where the hell is Lucifer morningstar? This is supposed to be A Lucifer Fanfic??  
Yeah yeah yeah, we'll get to that.  
But right now, I've got a problem.

I'm alone. in a world With no real friends or family. I'm alone...in a world With no Real Happiness.  
I'm alone in a world, where I literally don't exist. 

But why do I? How was I able to survive? I'd say it's one of the perks of being immortal, but that's just not the case. In fact, I used to hate who I am. I was considered evil in my realm, people assumed that I was evil just because I was the devil which...eventually I allowed myself to believe it. 

Until, of course something happened in my life, in which brought me to change that thought real quick. 

My mother, not only banished me to rule hell, but she destroyed all life In that realm....And now there's just nothing. There is no more realm 2.7

There's only me...  
So believe me when I say there's a flip side, to everything. More specifically this realm

In which here I'm not considered the devil!  
That's where Mr. AntiChrist comes in....Lucifer morningstar!

He Was the one to rule hell here. Up until he escaped, allowing Millions of demons to follow and pollute the earth with evidence of our existence...in which of course 

He just had to give away mine!!!  
To whom you'd ask??  
To a bloody Cult!! Also known as (don't laugh)  
'The men in white' 

After I made it to this realm, these people started stalking me, until finally thanks to the appearance of none other than Lucifer Morningstar, it lead them to discover the one any only...  
'Marceline azoroth StarMorning.'

This cult, not only Stole photos of me but they're using my Bloody Dna to track me down!! Not literally, I don't bleed.  
But still. 

It's not like these clowns actually know what there doing, or who they're tracking. So my new mission is to track them down before they even get a chance to track me, if that makes since?

Anyways...here's where my beautiful, Story begins.....

 

~

 

I was making my way down the streets of LA, seemingly vulnerable, until I sensed a familiar presence following me. 

I looked behind me, and noticed  
A silhouette dancing against the sidewalk, followed by several footsteps. So a group of people wanna follow me? If this doesn't scream suspicious then, I don't know what does.

I managed to lead the group to the abandoned alleyway, that luckily has a dead end.

As soon as I heard the footsteps behind me, I whirled around, grabbing someones wrist, and i pull it out of place, gripping onto his forearm.

I wrap his own arm around his neck, snapping both bones at once. As his body dropped lifeless I made eye contact with the others.

One was carrying a chain, and I smirked. I kneed him in the groin as he charged, and he drops the chain to the floor.

I slip to the ground sweeping my leg beneath him, which tripped him knocking him Onto the ground head first. I grabbed the hain, and started swinging it around, like a ninja in the night.

I through the chain above me, and it latched onto the rails, of the apartment complex behind me, and swung forward, knocking down 4 more men like bowling pins.

I yanked the chain down and wrapped it around the leader’s neck, and hung him there, while I jumped into the air , kicking 2 men dead in the face, as they rushed; from either side of me.

I felt their skulls crush against my feet, killing them instantly.

I turn around, facing the perishing man above me. I leap up to him, and yank him down.

When I loosened the chains, he gasped for air, “Tell Me Where The Men In White Are!!!! The ones you So Foolishy Work for!!” I snarl, with a perfectly charming british accent. 

I was fuming mad, feintly allowing my devil face to strike fear, into both his Heart and soul.

The man cowered in my grasp,  
“P-Please!!!! T-They're  I-In the  
L-Lux!!!! L-Let me go!!!”

I chuckled, at his plea, and sliced the chain; letting him plummet to the ground, striking the concrete- knee caps first.

I whirled around, and stormed out of the alley way, leaving the bodies behind with a  scoff.

As I wander into the lux, I Shift back and Pull the brim of my tank top down a little to reveal my cleavage.

Before getting the party started I made a pit stop at the bar.

“Let me get a couple shots of tequila, leave the bottle.” I winked at the bartender, and she smirked, pouring my drink.

Her eyes, were a vibrant shade of brown; her complexion caramelized. SHe had wavy black hair, and wore a skin tight black dress. Something about her seemed awfully familiar.

“Have you seen a group of douchebags, dressed in white by any chance?” i ask before downing both shots like it was nothing.

And she smiled back, “not that I know of, but the owner might.” she motioned over towards the table. “Thank You, gorgeous.” I replied, smiling deviantly Before chugging the rest, and chunking the bottle in the trash.

I brushed myself off, and spruced up my hair. I made sure my boobs were perky, and turnt on my heel strutting towards the intriguingly sexy man playing the piano in the center of the room.

I didn’t have to look at him too long to recognize who he was. The lord of hell, in the flesh literally. How convenient for me? “Why hello, darling. What’s a beautiful lady like you doing in the house of the devil hm?” I chuckled. “I probably wouldn’t have wasted my time unless I wanted something.” He smiled, but a glint of shock revealed itself in his eyes.

“so Lucifer....” I smile, leaning on the piano, and I could tell he was flustered; glancing from my cleavage to my face for a split second. “How did you know my name?” He asks bemused, and I sigh. “Who doesn’t already know you?” I smirk. 

“Now, tell me, Mr Morningstar what is your greatest wish?” I taunted him.

And just as always, he robotically replies, “Right now, I want to spend the rest of my life on earth, and never  rule...hell a..again…” by the time he finishes, he whips his head up...furrowing his eyebrows in sheer confusion.

“Glad to know you’re not working with them.” I reply before sneaking his shot from his hand. “H-how did you-” “oh luci, don’t act so oblivious, you’ve literally done the same thing to millions of others, it's about time you've had a taste of your own medicine.” I interjected with a wink, pulling myself onto the piano, sitting on it, directly in front of him.

“But I didn’t come here to talk about your time ruling in hell. I just want to know, If you’ve seen these people.” I pulled out my phone and showed him a photo.

He looked even more flustered than before, and knitted his brows in confusion.

He stood up, and I scooted closer, wrapping my legs around him, gazing into his eyes.

“I may have seen them around the lux a few times, but there are a lot of people here all the time. Its the most luxurious-  
“-club, in L.A. I get that. Next time you see them..." I trailed off pulling my phone card from my bra, and stuffed it in his shirt pocket..   "-Give me a call.” I finished.

I smirk seductively, turning on my heels once again.  
sending him dramatic signals from my demonic hazel eyes, to his dark brown ones.”

His lips remained, agape, as I stood up. I grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him in slowly  
Mere inches away from his shakey breathes 

I clench onto him then push him out of my way. And strutted out of there, throwing another wink at the bartender.

Lucifer’s POV

After talking to that strange girl, i couldn’t help but feel nervous. I do tend to gloat about being the devil, but I don’t remember seeing her around here- not once before.

There's no way that Girl can be mortal. No mortal women, has ever had the power to fluster the devil. 

I’ve never been played at my own game before. especially...with a girl...

I wanted to see her, I had so many questions bubbling around the surface of my mind.

I pulled out my phone and the card, and added her number in with my contacts. “Marceline azeroth starmorning.”

"What in father's name??" I mumbled allowed...shockingly glancing from my phone to the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline explains herself to lucifer, and finds herself drawn to a certain demonic bartender. 
> 
> A few old friends of Marceline make an unexpected visit, and. Certain secrets are revealed, what will marcy do now?

Lucifer's Pov 

I dialed up her number making my way out of the lux.

“hey , sexy. Are they there?” her voice startled me. I’m the devil, yet around her I feel so skittish. It’s aggravating. “Um, No But you’ve most certainly peeked my interest.”

I hear her scoff, “how so?”

I shook my head, “How??? You used my game against me! And you knew who I was….You knew i was going to call right after you left didn't you?” I asked and she replied bemused

"I'd explain but- SHIT" she almost yelled into the phone when I heard grunting, and what seemed to be guns firing. "May I be excused for a small moment?" She asks; more grunting and screaming followed.  
"I'M ON THE PHONE DO YOU BLOODY BASTARDS HAVE ANY GOOD MANNERS?" She screams. 

Suddenly there's an abrupt silence, before she filled it in. "My dearest apolagies dear, some HOODLUMS around here don't have any Respect. Anyways, I'd explain over phone but I'm sort of on a mission. Maybe we can go get lunch or something." Her voice fell monotone. "Well alright then, but I am owed an explanation." I retort back and she giggles, "darling, I've no need to discuss a thing with you. I want to though, why else would I have given you my number?" 

For some odd reason her Words sound drastically similar to the same way I speak.   
"Well I'll be sure to keep that in mind." I mused sarcastically.   
"Good. See you tomorrow then." She replies rather bluntly.

 

~

 

Marcy's Pov 

The next morning was a breeze.   
I showered, put on my makeup and all that Seductive bullshit; finally leaving the house. 

I wore a tight black mini skirt, with fishnet leggings and a Black crop top. 

I stiffened my shoulders before strutting towards the lux.   
I earned a few cat calls, so there I was Flipping everyone off before, skipping past all these other hoes waiting on line. 

The man immidiately allowed me inside, after I flashed my Eyes at him. A smirk plastered itself apon my face, while I made my way Inside toward the bar. 

I eyeball the bartender, sensing this eary vibe coming off her.  
it was like, I was supposed to know this girl. Or maybe it was like I've already known her, she pulls me from my thoughts by asking, "like what you see?" She asks, pouring a drink. I assumed she knew exactly what drink I wanted. I smiled, "you look oddly familiar, Maze is it? I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." 

I earned a chuckle, "well I'm a bartender. Catering to humans is why I'm here." She clenched her jaws slightly whipping around.  
"We both no that's not true, love." I sip my drink, and she turns to face me with a toothy grin. "Do we now?"

"Marceline! I've been looking for you." A sly monotone voice brings chills to my spine. I sigh, "Mr. White. Fancy seeing you here, not to mention In a bar. Quite the risk considering your rep." I reply robotically. 

I faced him, Azaus brècolpius white. The man behind the deaths of 12 innocent people.   
A result of my ignorance, leaving Proof of the divine right in the middle of no where. 

I've got to take this man down and I don't care If it's in front of anybody, but I really have to play this Right. I have to tame myself.   
I have to have him coiled around my finger. 

I knew exactly what I needed to do. I summoned a bit of my energy, fluttering my eyes seductively approaching him. "Oh, we both know you wouldn't wanna make a scene in a place like this, how about we take this back to my place." I winked pulling a phone card from my bra, and pulling him in by the tie.  
"We'll talk business." I murmur, sliding it into his pocket. 

He obliviously allowed me to pocket his wallet, gun, and Mace?   
I chuckled to myself. The irony?  
I strutted past him, a glint of pink clear In his eyes. A result of me using my powers on these humans. He deserves this   
To feel the pain he's inflicted on those poor people. 

I need my wings.  I have to bring those people back. I can fix everything I could even go home, I need my bloody wings. 

I found lucifer, he looked puzzled but he was Sitting across the Bar, alone. Supprisingly...what's got him down? "You summoned me?" I smile tapping my foot. He turns to face me, "Yes, let's just go for a walk. I'm not entirely starving right now." He replies. I nod. Before we made our way out I pulled another phone card, from my bra and slide it over to maze. 

'Call me' i mouthed, waving to her while Lucifer led the way out.   
"What are you exactly? And Why are you looking at maze like that?"  I scoffed. "You're literally talking to The she-Devil, and that's the first thing you ask." 

I smile pulling out my flask. "Well I've, wait what?" He starts but I stop him there. "I'm you, but from a Different demension." I say bluntly. He stutters staring at me.  
"Or you could just be some crazy human." I roll my eyes. 

I take out my hand, summon a glint of energy and my palm is inveloped in flames. I revealed my true form. "W-What in the name of my-  
"Father! I get it!" I hissed. "My entire life, civilization. It's all gone. I don't want to be here, but I'm stuck here. See where I'm going?" I tried explaining but he looked flustered, and pulled me into an alley way. 

The same eary vibe from before hit, me immidiately when we stepped into the shadows. "What makes you think I have any time for Your problems?" He asks bluntly. I giggle. "What in mo-" I stop myself. "I don't give a bloody rats ass about you. I'm only here like in this General area, because you have questions, and in case you haven't noticed I'm hunting some people down!" I raise my voice and he cocks his head. 

"It's not that I'm upset with you or anything it's just, really Difficult for me to understand you." He looks at me. "Well what is it you don't understand??"   
"How Did you end up here? Why are you toying with my maze?" 

"My god, is a goddess. And from where im from, she ruled both heaven cast me out to rule hell. I escaped and lived on earth, and fell in love with a human named mazikeen. Had a child, my mother got furious took away my mortality and someone killed me. Then I ended up in hell again burning alive, but then my mother went mad, after meeting another force as strong as her, and she got overwhelmed. "

"So. She collashed both heaven and hell together and forced all living souls to melt slowly and painfully in frozen time. So technically my goddess destroyed my demension, and every one there is burning alive slowly."

"I escaped hell through a Black hole. Turned out to be more like a wormhole, and yeah I survived but my wings were torn off when I crashed into this plantet."

"As for the maze thing. She's pretty cute for a demon. And she seems sort of familiar." 

He looked a little taken back, "and people tell me I'm too straight forward." He muses; leaning against the wall.  
I caught a familiar musty scent. Whipping a dagger out from my bra. "I knew you'd be back for more." I snarl to the gang spilling in from both sides of the alleyway. 

"Lucifer. You need to go." I said smiling and tapping his shoulder. I teleported him safe into the lux weirdly smirking to myself.   
"I don't have time to Enjoy each and every muffled screetch you gentlemen owe me." I mumbled, snapping.

Black tar like vines emerged from the ground tingling around their ankles. "My powers are increasing. And I'm running out of time. You can either tell me where the base is, or sit and wait for these to dissolve while I to have a little chat, with your boss."

I smirk, pulling out my phone and showing them his text. 

Unknown number: Hey sexy, ready to make a deal?  
recieved 7:54 p.m.

They all nod, and begin to speak as I purr against the alley wall leaning back in ease.

 

~

After I made it back home, I met    
'Mr. White' in my living space.  
He kneed me in the side, and pushed me against the wall. The tip of a gun pressed against my neck. 

I smelt his fear, a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek, "What the hell do you know about experiment 0.0X" he spat. "If you do I'll consider allowing you to live." I giggled head-butting him.  

He fired the gun, and bullets bounced off of my chin. "Y-you..WHAT!" He squeeled, backing up. He trembled dropping the gun. "You see, you really just helped me. I needed the name of the Experiment in order to Sift through your files. If your boss was just a tad bit brighter, he not only would have known To tell you I'm immortal, but he'd tell you not To...to..." now that I thought about it, this wasn't..

This wasn't Even Azaus! I Growled, Revealing my devil face. "BLOODY HELL!!!!" I Roared. "WHO THE HELL PAID YOU TO BE AZEUS!!!!!!" 

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!? GET AWAY FROM ME!!" I snapped, and long black liquorice-like vines Emerged from the crevices of my hardwood floors. He halted with fearful eyes. "W-What The hell?!?" He yelled. I revealed my entire, she-devil form at this point. "OK OK OK PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! UHH HIS HIS NAME IS SETH WHITE!!" I eased up. Allowing him to stammer out an explanation. "HE HE PAID ME TWELVE GRAND TO TAKE YOU OUT HE HE SAID HE WORKED FOR TESCO! HE'S THE GUY!! RUNNING EVERYTHING!!"

I calmed down and shifted back,   
"Where is the Experiment located?" I snapped. "chesterfield square!!" He yelled back. "I-I can't breathe!!" He shrieked, I forgot about the vines cutting off the circulation in his Lungs. I snapped, and they abruptly stopped. "Where the hell is azaus?!" I tint of red colored my eyes. "H-he Wouldn't tell any of us!! He might be on his way there now!!" 

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Thanks for your co-operation bad guy," I grin and pat him on the back, teleporting him in front of the Precinct, with a bounty wanted sign taped to his back. 

I dusted off my hands, "well. I need a drink, before I do this. Who knows what I'll run into in that Mad man's Facility." 

I teleported outside. Deciding on walking there, so I can lose myself in the smokey; tropical breeze of LA. Thinking of what I'm going to tell Lucifer, and how the hell I'm supposed to seduce his demon.


	3. Chapter 3

Marcy's Pov

Once again for about the 5th time Today, I strut into the building scowling at any man Throwing me cat calls. 

One man groped my ass, and I gripped his wrist bending it back, before Returning to walking.   
He squeals, but I only chuckle and steal a sip of his drink. 

I sat at the bar smirking. She has my drink memorized by now, and fixes it right away.  
She looks at me funny after serving her drink, and her nostrils flare. "Yeah I smell like I've been to hell and back." I retort, gulping it down. She Leaves the bottle. "You're clearly not from around here, I'd damn sure remember a scent like that." She leans against the counter. 

"I guess you could say that." I pull out a cigarette. "So what's A girl as sexy as you Doing as a bartender. Your body beats theirs" I nod toward, the dancing girls in the center of the room. "I'd rather not take part in something that could kill the humans." I smile at that. 

"Good thing I'm not human." I muse, chugging the rest of my drink. I braid my hair back real quick, holding out my hand.   
She smirks before taking down her hair, and slides over the bar. 

I take her hand and lead her to the center of the club.   
It was like dancing on the northern lights; coated in glimmering lights. The dry-ice smoke swirled an array of blues, acid greens, and flaming hot pinks and gold. The music played over the dance floor as if every body fused together in sync to the rhythm. 

And then there was her. Something ignorantly Familiar about the way this feels. But for some reason it just felt right.   
Demons have no souls, but I sense something in her. I sense something that exists within this, fortress she's built around herself. 

After a minute of taking in her beauty, I remembered my work.  
But... it's just.

I hadn't felt like this in a long time. Just being with her made me feel like I could abandon anything, I have just for the sake of having her to myself. 

I gripped her waste, "you're a good dancer." I compliment. "I'm also good at other things, you know." I spill her over my side, clenching her waste in a dip. "I'd like to explore those things." I pur in reply pulling her back up. 

"Even if it envolves knives?"   
I chuckle. "I dig knives." I murmur into her ear, clenching her waste slightly tighter. She beams a smile at me. "You have no idea ho-  
A gunshot sound interupted her.

I felt a twinge of pain hit my back. I whipped my head around. "Seriously?! I was just!! Dammit!!" I snap. I turn around and eye her.   
"I could be a little drunk. But I know I'm not gonna regret this mazikeen." I smiled, turning back around and pulling her in by the waste.

She smiles back, more gunshots could be heard, but they all faded out as soon as I cupped her cheek and pulled her into a hungry kiss.   
I pulled the gun from my bra while holding her in. I summoned some of my Power, and locate the shooters before shooting 4 men in the head, blindly. 

We break away from the kiss.   
And I made eye contact with her, it felt like fireworks in my mouth.   
I couldnt help but smile afterwords. And she smiles back even brighter. 

I run out of the building, noticing a Black van gliding down the street at high speet. I teleport above it and clench the roof, fading out of visibility. 

this truck will take me right to their base so I don't have so spend all night digging through maps in my closet, and going on a road trip. This way it's more like a grab and go. I need those wings, in order to Get my full powers. I have to do this.

But do I really?  
Maybe I should just worry about punishing the guy who killed these innocents for Fun. 

But something about this entire situation doesn't add up.   
I forgot about those people the men shot. If I dont want cops on my ass I'm going to have to fix the issue down at the club so.

I clapped, after summoning my energy a little bit more. It drained me slightly, and I trembled a little bit. I knew damn well my visibility was flickering but, it was too dark to be noticed.


	4. Chapter 4

~Marcy's Pov 

I clung to the van as if my life depended on it.   
I needed my wings, and I was going to get them one way or another. 

Soon the vibration of my phone pulled my focus. I checked the ID, before rushing to answer before I blowing my cover. "My dearest apolagies but I'm in the middle of something Lucifer, what is it you want??" 

"I have alot I need to discuss with you, but first there's someone I want you to meet. She may be of use, considering your situation."  
He explained over the phone, and I tried to absorb His words but The muffled voices in the van made it nearly impossible. I couldnt pay attention like this. 

"I'm in the middle of a personal mission right now, I'm not exactly sure when I'll return. "Do you mind explaining to me how 15 people were shot, in my club. Yet they all practically raised from the dead? Or maybe how you attracted that danger in the first place?" He interjected. I sighed, it's not like I wasn't expecting him to ask Me that. 

"Well your cops are nosy so I resurrected them. Which is partially why what I'm currently doing isn't very smart; half my energy is drained out."  
"Where in dad's name are you?"   
I winced at his sudden change in tone. "Somewhere I probably shouldn't be." I retort. 

"Could you elaborate that for me?" He presses, as The van finally came to a stop. "Welp. I'm busy, so I'll Happily return your phone call later. Bye Lucifer." Before listening to his protests I hung up the phone. 

I watched as a group of men poured out of the van, all armed and ready to fight. We were in some sort of Large, safety unit. Or a secret lair, but then again this isn't some superhero story. 

I leap down on the ground As soon as i know they're all in front of me. "Hello boys." I smile twirling my hair, and shifting my weight to one leg calmly.

I snap and black vines emerge from the ground, coiling around any leg or Limb even graising the ground accept me of course.   
"You gentlemen, have information I'm in dire need of. So If you'd be so kind as to give me what I want every life will be spared."   
The majority of them either whimpered or resisted. So basically they were all like broken toys. Eventually one of them cracked. 

A seemingly Latino man with crispy golden hair, and wore a slick midnight black suit. "T-The Wings?! You're looking for those right? The boss has em y-you know the guy who-  
"Runs everything. I get that."  
I exhale. "Whatever." I snap and the vines ease up. 

I made my way Through the base, taking out men back and fourth.   
Some came charging from the sidelines roaring in anger, but earned a broken jaw instantly after. Some Even tried to sneak up on me, but I pulled a musty scented man over my shoulder and body slammed him in front of me. 

I walked and walked, until I came across a large dark door.  
Large red rust sploches littered the center, creeping onto the knobs as well. 

I kicked out my foot slowly, pushing the door open with a loud eary, creek that broke the deathly silence in which succumbed the building after the deaths of those who attacked me when I came in here. A foul scent then invaded my nostrils.  

I searched around for the scource of the stench, but the room seem to be shrouded with a gloom darkness. 

Realising I needed a light; I summoned my core energy, which engulfed my hand in a simple flame.

I basically turned my hand into a torch, in order to see.   
There was a hole bunch of old lab equipment lying around everywhere. And a large empty containment unit. "Bloody Hell!" I Growled allowed. I knew exactly what that meant. 

Azeus, escaped with my wings! And he's going to flaunt them around, like a 15 year olds new homecoming dress!

I grumbled in frustration, clenching my fists tighter.  
I stormed back down to the group of trapped men. "Looks like someone lied." I smile wickedly playing with a switch-blade 

~

When I returned home; I couldn't really sleep...so instead, I found myself sitting at the piano in my living space; staring at the keys aimlessly lost in thought. 

I slightly grazed the row of ivory keys; with the tips of ny fingers.   
They shimmer in the sparkling room light as if they are the moon on a starry night; bright beautiful, and breath-taking 

The sound they create--Oh the music they sing, stirs wonders    
into my soul.   
It is a beautiful structure which stands in the center of my home, in physic and purpose. 

Along the wood that lines the top of each key, curling golden letters spell "Steinway & Sons", such a beautiful name and so elegant and expensive. Perfect, and graceful. 

I loved how my fingers danced rythmically to the sound of the song 'still loving you' by scorpions. 

I don't always sing along, but playing just helps me think.   
I'd down shots of tequila thinking about how badly I wish I could   
Break that sorry son of a bitch   
Azeus. 

I can't keep doing this. Holding back my anger is hard enough as it is but without my wings it's like there's always going to be  
A piece of myself which has yet to be restrained. 

Then my thoughts wander back to that kiss. It was, just so passionate. How could a demon, show so much emotion through such a simple sentiment?

I could've probably gotten lucky tonight if it weren't for azeus.   
But in a way I guess I wouldn't have even let that girl if I weren't looking for him. 

Although, It was about time I come out of hiding again anyway. That's why it's so complicated for me to socialize.  

Being Holt up in my  mini mansion all the time just can't be good for your mental health right? I do have an appointment with my therapist tomorrow,   
Hopefully this will make somewhat of an impact on my social life...


	5. Chapter 5

[ the next day: 3:48 p.m. ]

Marcy's Pov 

" Have you ever felt like...the world around you is just moving too fast-"

"-So fast...it's rare you could; even get time to grow attatched to someone. but by the time you do and realise you're in acceptance of that it's too late?"

"There's this crippling weight pressing down on my chest. no matter where I go or what I do that weight creeps into my surroundings and practically rings my neck."

"I know that no matter how hard I pray my life isn't just going to go back to normal. In fact, I've been here so long that I'm starting to forget what normal even looked like...or..felt like."

"My daughter, is almost literally seen every day I mean. I see her everywhere I go...but I dont know how to cope with it so I just shove the emotion away."

"You see that's your problem right there." Dr. Martin interjects and I paused. "What? That I shove my emotions away? I can't just tell people how I feel." I responded bluntly.

"Why, do you feel the need to shove your emotions away? What sort of impact are you afraid of that would drive you to fear sharing your feelings?"

I shuffled my feet, at a short loss of words. I pursed my lips,  
"I'm scared. I'm terrified of what is going to happen in the future, so I try so hard to keep things the exact same. Everyday I would wake up and do the exact same thing, but different things in my life just kept happening out of no where. It's hard to keep track."

"What if I share my feelings? And someone uses that against me? How do I know I can trust people in this deminsion?" 

"Is it really trust you're worried about? Or is it something else?  
How do you know you can trust anybody unless you try? You know; Trusting yourself should be your first priority." I stare down at my hands folded in my lap. 

"I've tried to trust people. I have trusted you....I'm surprised you're not sending me to an insane asylum with some of the things I've confronted you about."  
I gave her a warm smile.

"Well, believe it or not i may have had my share of run ins with celestial beings, but therapy is meant for everyone. Including people like you." That made me feel somewhat better, until my gaze settled on the clock.

"Oh, it's 4. I didn't really notice how late it had gotten. Thank you so much for the help dr. Martin."  
"please, call me linda." She insists smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow, marcy." She smiles nodding me off. 

~

As I walked through the Busy streets of LA I couldn't help but ponder about my Existence.

My powers are getting stronger by the day, seemingly evolving. But now matter how many different powers I earn, I'm always going to miss my wings. 

I sigh, wandering off behind the boarder of my mind, and before I could lose myself any farther a truck bolts down the street at high speed. A river of blue and red followed close by, "STOP THE CAR IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!!!" a few cops roar into their speakers. I moved my gaze Over to the speeding truck. I narrowed my eyes, and decided I'm bored out of my mind. So of course, I teleported To it's passenger seat.

I felt my current surroundings subside, as I reappeared In a smaller, and more compacted area.

I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. The driver didn't exactly notice, me so I Took advantage of that by fading out of existence, behind the safety of invisibility. The man held a demonic look in his   
dark crisp orbs.

Their were consistent loud pops in the opposite direction in which the man with grey beard stubble was shooting a sleek   
pitch-black pistol.

After a while of waiting for something interesting to happen I yawned. I abruptly wave my hand, telekenetically knocking him out. "STOP THE CAR AND SURRENDER YOUR VEHICLE STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!!" The noise vibrates against my skull. I clenched the steering wheel and cursed them to myself, "stop in the name of my bloody ass! Fucking twat!"

I growled, and waved my left hand. with that; the time stops instantly. I teleported to the side of the truck. I clutched the door handle not entirely realising it had been locked- and accidentaly tore it off it's hinges, "Oh uh...woops..." I muttered, "well, just so you know mr bad guy, at least you can save 15% or more on car insurance." I chuckled at my own joke, knowing no one couldve heard me.

I slammed my hand into his throat, unfreezing him and for a split second revealing my true form. "Who the hell do you work for!!!!!!????" I roared In his face. "HOLY SHIT!!!!! I-I-I- "TELL ME BEFORE I WRIP YOUR FACE OFF!" the tips of his hairs stood as my breathe barely brushed against his neck. "RICK MANSON!!!! RICK MANSON THE GUY! HES MY BOSS HE PAID ME TO ROB HIS OWN BANK I SWEAR!!!" I scoffed. Then froze him. I Dragged him to one of the police cars, and placed Him in the back. 

I couldn't help but chuckle as I shoved his weakened figure into the back; knowing damn well he couldn't do a thing about it. 

After that I moved his truck over to the side of the road to avoid any recks. After that I went ahead and unfroze the time. 

I was pretty adgitated that Man wasn't involved with the men in white, but It should all be okay in the end. So I shouldn't worry too much right now. 

I sigh, and continue to walk; fading in sync with my surroundings in absolute silence.

\-------------------  
Time skip.   
\-------------------

I soon wondered so far off in my mind I didnt realise i had basically went on autopilot so long i had no clue where I was.   
Suddenly I felt someone Grip my shirt and drag me into an alley. 

"Your gonna cut Your damn finger off and give it to me, or this Kid." He held up a Picture of a child, smiling brightly in a photo, wearing a pink dress. My heart sank as he continued, "...is going to get crushed from the bomb I planted in that building. She's waiting for her mom who isn't supposed to be back for Another Hour to pick her up From school. She'll have absolutely no clue.  
Your choice "she-devil" the man quotes smirking. I was immidiately disgusted. 

He was wearing a white mask, that covered the bottom half of his face, which brought me to the conclusion that he was clearly a member of the men in white.  
And they want more of my dna.

Before I knew it; while I mentally analysed his every move he mashed the button scowling at me. "Took to long. Oh well."   
He grins irritably.

"What in God's name is wrong with you??! I'm not gonna Let a Kid Die for the sake of MY existence!!!"   
I kicked him in the groin, and charged toward the collapsing building. 

Within seconds I found myself right beneath the building, as it slowly caves in. 

"Mommy!! Lucifer!!" A fickle voice squeaks in the distance.   
"Trixie!!!"I yell kicking aside bits and pieces of rubbish , and debre. "Mommy Help!! Please it's gonna Fall!" 

I heard a Huge explosion, and whirled my head up. 

There in front of the building Crowds of Protesting firemen and police swarmed the Streets. news reporters chanting And pointing at the building. 

Only few people were able to see my Dark figure rushing through the building. I could only hope her mother would be here soon, but I was wrong. The building was about to crush this child. But then something in my head just...clicked.

But how could the devil even have a mother's instinct?? 

I Charged to the pleading voice, with every strength I Held in my body.  
My gaze finally met the eyes of the child. Dampened cheeks, with a look of horror staring upwards. 

I Ran, and jumped right on top of her, gripping the floor so I could Keep all my weight off of her. 

I arched my back, as The building finally gave out amongst us.   
I looked down at the Shocked little girl beneath me. "I-it's going to be okay. I'm going to protect you." I smiled at her sympathetically before the pain, started growing more and more unbearable. 

The ceiling slammed into my spine, I could feel the pain surging from the back of my head, and deep into my splean. 

I couldn't help but wince, and groan. But I kept my sympathetic gaze, so I could avoid her panicking. 

My body quivered, but My stance was near to stoic.   
I didn't dare move not a single Muscle. I wasn't going to let this child Die, not on my watch. 

The building weighed down on top of us, and my whimpers grew a few octives, but they were muffled while I bit my bottom lip. 

Minutes, turned into hours.   
And I could barely hold my body up like this any longer. "Sweet heart, I'm going to need you to cover your ears." I mumbled down at the girl who nodded and Pulled her hands up to either side of her head.

"Help!! We're under here!! There's a child!!!" I screetched, so loud it felt as if the rubble somewhat crumble Around us. 

"Hey! I think we found something over here!!" A muffled voice was heard. I sighed, in relief as I smiled down at the teary eyed child. "How the hell could anyone survive under there?"   
"I heard screaming, we gotta move it." 

The words were fading away, from ear shot. 

Soon I felt the heavy pieces, being torn off of me. The light slightly blindes me, I assumed it was from being under there so long, but like always I was wrong. 

"Oh my god ma'am are you okay??   
We're gonna need medics over here stat she's got a Kid under her." The voices were calming, but I couldn't really quite understand them. They made me feel queasy. 

I couldn't speak, I could only stare down as the child is taken from beneath me, and I'm pulled from my arched Statue like trance, and rolled onto my back. 

I could only groan in pain as I felt my body being placed on, a stretcher.   
"Get detective decker, this is the kid she was so Worked up about not to long ago."   
"Yes sir." One police men says to the other, trailing off. I felt myself being enveloped by a calming warm light as my eyes slowly, fluttered closed. 

Trixie's pov 

That girl, saved me. And in return, she was badly hurt. But I thought she was like Lucifer.   
I was taken To a different ambulance, and the cop wrapped me up in a warm blanket. I over heard them talking as I hugged my knees to my chest. 

"Did you see that other girl? This kid would've died if it weren't for her."  
"The reporter's got it all." Chimed in another who I didn't recognize. 

Now that I thought about it, I didn't recognize any of these cops, but soon when my mom's car pulled up, she charged over to me With Sad eyes and Pulled me Into a Tight embrace.   
"Oh my God! Trixie! Thank God your safe of my God. I-I can't b-believe I almost lost y-you!" She almost choked on her tears, 

"What did they do with that girl?" I asked with Hopeful eyes, "what girl trixie?" She replies with seriousness in her eyes. "The one that saved me from the building. She kept it from falling on top of me. She's hurt too. Where is she mom?" I explained. 

"O-Oh, um-" mom was interupted by A cop that had been consulting with his other cop friends. "Detective, we would like to speak with you." He Asks Longfully. "Okay, just give me a minute with my kid." The cop nods, and Mom turns to me, "hold that thought trixie, mommy has to go Talk about what happened with the other police. Stay here and don't go anywhere." Her voice was Calm, stern, and sympathetic, and I was to tired to protest so I simply nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy struggles with the aftermath of saving Chloe deckers child. Little does Chloe know that this very thing is what triggered the memories   
> Of house she Once lost a child of her own. 
> 
> How will marcy cope with such painful memories?

~ Chloe's pov 

"Detective, I'm sorry you had to come and find your daughter like this, but we thought we'd let you know what happened, or at least when we got here."  
"I'm listening." I crossed my arms, shifting my weight on one leg, scowling back at them.   
"We found your daughter underneath,  
A 53 story building."

My jaw quivered, my face may have seemed shocked, but any one could tell how broken that made me by the Way the tears came pooling from my eyes. "We understand your Upset ma'am, but we're also going to inform you that if it weren't for a concerned civilian, using her entire body as A shield against it your daughter would probably be Dead." I whipped my head up. 

"So you're saying she didn't suffer from the collapse? But how? How could anyone survive this?" Questions were boiling in my mind, but one that I couldn't shake was, who? Who went through this kind of trauma; saving my daughter? Their reply shook me from my thoughts. "That we're not so sure of either, but we're granting you permission To go and visit her while she's in the hospital, if She even survives the night."  
"I mean what's her name??" My voice shook; growing impatient. 

She goes by the name of, 'Marceline StarMorning'. 

That girl?? Of all people? I thought this chick hated me?   
Lucifer is never gonna shut up about this. "Uh. Okay. Thank you for the information, now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to take care of my traumatized child." I snarled turning on my heals. 

\------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at the los angelos   
Emergency Room...  
\------------------------------------------------------

~Marcy's Pov 

"GET THAT BLOODY THING AWAY FROM ME YOU PATHETIC IMBECILES!!"   
I Spat at the nurse with the stupid hospital gown in her hands "Mrs StarMorning we're only trying to help you."  
"I'M NOT IN JAIL THIS IS WORSE THEN SAGGING! YOU WANT ME TO WEAR SOMETHING THAT EXPOSES HALF MY ASS TO HELP ME?" I growled. "Its maditory that you put this on, or if you're not going to co operate we'll have to manipulate your visitation hours." I rolled my eyes, snatching the stupid piece of fabric from her hands.

I underestimated my enhanced healing, trying to slip it on myselt but once the nurse saw me struggling she tried to help. I swatted her hand. "What the bloody hell do you think your doing? I can dress myself! I'm not your cabage patch doll!" I Growled and she Glared daggers at me. I through the gown on, wincing and whimpering. I scowled ever time she'd throw me a sympathetic glance, "are you just going to watch me get nude? What do you think I am a porn star?" She blushed and rushed out of the room. 

I finished up, and plopped back on the cott , whimpering at the Pain in my back and tailbone.   
I throw my arms together, and scowl at the Wall.   
I didn't move, and remained sitting up. My legs were criss-crossed. 

When the door opened someone I didn't exactly expect to come visit me of all people, walks into the room.   
"Well if it isn't Chloe bloody Decker. The mother of the kid I literally busted my back trying to save. To what do I owe the pleasure?"   
I lean back against the bed, glaring back at her. 

But all she does is Look back sympathetically. "If you came here to pity me than be on your way! I don't do Pity. I'm the devil for shit-sake." I snarled, remaining still as can be. 

"I came here to..to thank you for saving my daughter."  
"Well I do care. Believe it or not, about both you and trixie."  
she smiles. "I-I know, and I'm also sorry for doubting you." A sense of pride overtook me at that moment. It was a moment I would never forget, especially considering the fact that it involved saving someones life.

"I may be a literal raging she-devil But I'm not a monster."i reply bluntly. But something obviously went wrong. Otherwise I wouldn't have ended up in the hospital....unless something totally different is happening. 

I knew I had to think back to the fact that something made me vulnerable here unless...my wings just coincidentally started growing back. 

I looked up from my spot and grabbed a syringe, interrupting her lecture. "H-Hy what are you-"  
"Just let me try something really quickly." She jolts as my abrupt Anticipation. 

I took the syringe and slashed it across my wrist...and it bled.  
She stared me down as if I were crazy, I sighed shocked..."well I'll be be damned...literally." I mutter allowed. She seems to have heard.

"what the hell is wrong with you??" She snaps and I only grimace. "You're a cop for Shitsake! You've never seen a drop of blood before?" I growl. 

Mere seconds later Lucifer walks into the room. I quickly hide my wrist behind my back. 

"I hate to spoil this little reunion, but I must have a private word with marceline." He says, and I slightly tense up. 

As soon as Chloe and I exchange glances, she leaves the room. 

As soon as Chloe Is Out of earshot, he breaks the Uncomfortable silence. "You saved the detectives daughter. But his did you End up in the hospital?" I sigh. "I have no clue But something about that girl...and her child...it-"  
"Made you vulnerable?"He finished my sentence. I couldnt help but scowl at him. "No! No one could possibly make me of all people vulnerable!" I argued in Defense..."I was going to say...different." I trailed off. 

He sighs. "No need to sound so territorial Dear, I understand." He spoke; reassurance clear in his voice. "Its just that, I remember exactly how Shocked I was to find out i was vulnerable towards someone." He explains. 

I whip my head up, "I AM NOT VULNERABLE!" I roar. "Yeah? Well you're gown says otherwise." He muses, which pisses me off even more. 

I rush to my feet, ripping the IV out of my arm by using my telekenetic abilities to my advantage.

"I could leave this bloody hell hole any time you know!" I snarl.  
"Oh really, then why are you still here then?"   
"Cause I'm bored!"   
"You saved the Detectives child, out of bordom?" He muses with a crocodile grin....

"I saved that child...because I-I don't want anyone in this world to have to live through the pain of losing your own child.." I explain as a matter of factly, which saddens his expression. 

"Oh..I'm sorry i didn't realise..I had no idea-  
"Why would you? I don't care enough to talk about my life, and you shouldn't care enough to intervene." I say in a flat tone. 

I sigh, and glance down at my phone. Lost in thought, wondering when I'm supposed to be discharged from this   
wreched place. 

\------------------------------------------------------  
[ The next morning 10:00 a.m. ]  
\------------------------------------------------------

~Marcy's Pov

"Well...where I'm from.   
I-I was considered a monster..."

"Were you considered a monster? Or was it you considering yourself that." Linda looks up at me, from across the room. "Well everyone knew who I was, and tried to kill me exactly because of it." 

Her face grew serious. "O-Oh I-I see." she clears her throat. "Go on then?" She smiles nervously. "I was considered a monster by almost everyone, so I guess you were right about how I saw myself.."

I sigh. "But not Maze." She looks shocked. "Not the one from here. He's my husband well..was." She let out a shaky breathe. "We had the most beautiful little baby. I named her marigold, because as soon as I held her close...the scent of her head reminded me of Marigold flowers."   
I chuckled, wiping my eyes shutting off any flow of real emotions. 

"They were both taken from me, by my mother. She stole..my life and everything. Everything I ever thought I loved. And thought she could banish me to hell, but what she didn't know was that I was determined."

"But I was wrong." 

"And you've been holding all of this in? For almost 9 years now. And now that you're actually experiencing these real emotions you've kept pent up for so long, you're slowly starting to succumb to being able to Feel anything aside from anger." 

I looked up at her, with teary eyes. "I never really thought about allowing myself to mournin all honesty." I reply.

"And you've been depriving yourself of that. But in order to deal with this in a healthy way, you have to let yourself mourn. I know it's not fun, it sucks. Losing the people you love can scar your mind. But mourning, and feeling in any way...it's okay. feeling angry, sad, crying..they're all okay. Even the devil cries, Marceline." 

I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. "I-I just wish i could've told them I loved them." I squeak allowing the tears to burst from my eyes.   
What I didn't expect was for her to wrap her arms around me, and hug me like she was... I hadn't felt like this in so long. 

I melted into her hold, finally allowing my feelings to be free.   
And although I was crying...I felt good. 

I felt....free


End file.
